Sun Equestria Girls Adventure: Holiday Unwrapped
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Sun and Falling Star Backstage Pass. Read ten Holiday Adventures Sun and her friends have. Sing Christmas Songs, have Christmas Fun and more. Plus, a special surprise for Cheese will be coming for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blizzard or Bust

One early morning, Sun and all of her friends, including Wire Wolf and Sombra are sleeping in Twilight's bed room. Pinkie snores sleeping on a large beanbag chair as her breath pulls the pizza slice up and down. Sun, Twilight, and Falling Star are sleeping on the bed, Rarity, Adagio and her sisters are sleeping on a pile of pillows. Applejack, Fluttershy, Sombra, and Wire Wolf are sleeping right by a few books. On the desk, the alarm clock turns eight and it begins beeping, causing the others to wake up.

Pinkie rubs her eyes and panics, "I'm awake! I'm awake! What time is it?! Did we sleep through the test?!"

She then falls back to sleep and begins to snore. Everyone begins to wake up with bags under their eyes.

Adagio presses the button on the alarm clock and stops.

Rarity looks at the time and panics, "No, but school starts in thirty minutes!

Sun sighs, "How's everybody feeling about our test?"

"Even after our all-night study session, I still don't know the difference between vaporization and sublimation," Fluttershy says.

Applejack sighs, and says, "Reckon this test is gonna be an abomination."

"No kidding. I hate exams," Aria says.

Adagio yawns, "I rather stay in bed."

"Me too," Sonata adds, rubbing their eyes.

"I can't believe we all fell asleep halfway through our first all-nighter!" Twilight panics.

"Not all of us," Rainbow says.

Everyone turns to Rainbow Dash who also has bags under her eyes. She holds the curtain with a grin on her face.

"While you chumps were studying all night, guess who was coming up with a plan," Rainbow says.

Rainbow then opens the window and uses her fingers to create a box. So far, a single snowflake is falling down from the sky. Everyone looks a little confused.

"You call that a plan?" Falling Star asks.

Rainbow groans and says, "Ugh! Come on! Do I have to spell it out for you?! It's snowing!"

Everyone soon firmly stare at Rainbow.

"Snow day means no school! No school means no test!" Rainbow announces.

"Uh, it's hardly snowin', Rainbow Dash," Applejack says.

Rainbow frowns, "Come on, guys! You are seriously lacking vision!"

"I've got twenty/twenty vision, and I can clearly see it's not snowing enough for the school to be canceled!" Twilight says, closing her book.

Fluttershy sighs as she puts her book in her backpack, "Too bad it's not a snow day."

"It's not a snow day yet. If we can save a sinking cruise ship and break the laws of time and space to see a concert, I'm pretty sure we can convince Principal Celestia to call a snow day. There's a lot of innocent kids out there who probably didn't study, and they're depending on us! So what do you say? Who's with me?!" Rainbow announces.

"I don't know," Twilight says.

"We could get in big trouble," Sun says.

"I have to agree," Falling Star says.

Twilight, Sun, and Falling Star look at the others to see them agreeing to the others. Even Wire Wolf and Sombra decide to go with it.

"Huh? Huh?" Rainbow says with a grin.

Twilight says, "Hmmm... I guess."

"Fine," Falling Star says.

"Okay, we're in," Sun says.

Rainbow raises his fist up cheering, "Yeah!"

The gang grab their stuff and begin to head out of the room. However, Pinkie is still sleeping on the giant beanbag chair.

Pinkie snores as she wakes up and screams, "Ah! Can't believe I almost slept through a montage!"

Then zips off to join the girls. She then goes back and eats a pizza. Then follows her friends.

At Canterlot High School, Principal Celestia is walking to her office and sit at her desk. Rainbow peek out the window to see Celestia working at her desk. Rainbow ducks to see her turning her head to the window. Celestia picks up a cup and leaves the area. Seeing the target is gone, Rainbow signal the gang to begin the plan. Applejack and Aria brings out a white painting frame.

Pinkie places a bags of potatoes on the table that has a bowl next to it. She then begins to peel the potato to see a raccoon staring at her. The raccoon looks at the potato and Pinkie has her eyes at the same place. The raccoon reaches its paw out to grab one of the potatoes. The two glare at each other, and Pinkie rushes the vegetables in the bag. The raccoon jumps at Pinkie to grab the food, but the pink girl continues to dodge. Pinkie then throws the bags of potatoes in the air and holds out the peeler. She then jumps up and with a few slices and dices, she peels the potatoes in seconds. The raccoon then attempts to grab the bowl. Pinkie grabs the other side of the bowl. Soon, Pinkie and the raccoon are at a tug o war or the vegetables. Pinkie picks up the bowl and shakes the animal off, and sticks her tongue at it. But not prepared for the raccoon's counter attack.

Fluttershy moves her hands back with a calm smile, but quickly has her hands forward in a halt. That's because Applejack, Wire Wolf, and Sombra are carrying large cubes of ice. Fluttershy then instruct the three to put the ice down. Rainbow Dash walk ahead to see the gang are doing a great job. Rainbow turns her head to see Twilight, Sun, and Falling Star reading their textbooks.

Rainbow then takes the books away and inform them to help out. Sun and the others sigh as they pick up shovels and help out with Rainbow's crazy idea. Rainbow then walks to Rarity and Adagio to see them knitting. Rarity knits a scarf while Adagio knits a hat. Rainbow shrugs it off and leaves to continue with her plan.

Meanwhile, Pinkie is running with determination with the raccoon chasing after her. The raccoon trips Pinkie, making her fall to the ground and drops the potatoes. Pinkie quickly picks them up with the raccoon seeing the bowl on the ground. Pinkie then puts sprinkles on the potato and a bit explode. Soon, the two glare at each other. They turn their heads to see one spud on the ground. They both jump out and attempt to grab it.

At the same time, Aria, Sun, Sonata are paining the scenery. Fluttershy communicates with two woodpeckers. Fluttershy whistles and dances around to communicate with them. Understanding the message, the woodpeckers pick the ice.

Continuing with the spud war, the raccoon runs on its feet with the potato in its claws. Suddenly, Pinkie skids in front of it and quickly grabs the potato. Pinkie and the raccoon fight against each other and spin around until they land on the ground. They both stop fighting to see Fluttershy firmly staring at them. They both soon show a sheepish smile. After that, Pinkie and the raccoon work together on making a potato snowman. Seeing how they're working together, Fluttershy leaves. When she's gone, Pinkie snatches a potato and eats it, then shows it with the raccoon.

At the front of the school, the woodpeckers are still pecking at the ice to make snow out of them.

Twilight begins to shovel, but slips and falls, "Wah!"

She soon hits the ground with her face covered in snow. Falling Star can't help, but laugh. Twilight brings out her geode and has an idea. She gathers a huge amount of snow and throws it at Rainbow. Rainbow ducks her head to see Twilight swirling a bit of snow in her hand with a smirk on her face. Rainbow smirks as well. Twilight then uses her magic to cover the ground and window still with snow. When the woodpeckers are done, they make an ice sculpture of Fluttershy.

"Oh!" Fluttershy says with a smile, and giggles.

That causes her to blush. At the window, Sun and the others finish with their painting. Soon, actual snow begins to fall from the sky. A snowflake lands on Sun's hand and her magic activates. Sun sees a rain storm, the woods with a waterfall and Camp Everfree's lake. She can see the water evaporate into the sky and freezes into snow as it falls from the sky.

"It remembers...!" Sun whispers, sounded surprised.

She then glows the snowflake from her hand. The gang then continue to work on making Canterlot High have a snow day. Rarity and Adagio finish knitting scarves. Pinkie and the raccoon finish making the snowman and place it on the ground. Then rarity wraps the scarf on the snowman, while Adagio places a hat on it.

Seeing their work is done, Rainbow happily says, "We did it! We saved the world!"

"I wouldn't call it saving the world, but it's something," Sombra says.

"I got to admit. We really did pull together as a team," Twilight says.

In her office, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walk into the office. They soon become surprised to see something out the window. They walk toward the window to see Canterlot City is covered in snow.

"A blizzard? Quite an unforeseen development, I'd say," Luna says, confused.

"Indeed," Celestia says.

Unknown to the heads of the school, Twilight and Sonata use their magic to make snow fall from the sky.

Luna asks, "Shall we cancel school?"

"Hmmm…" Celestia says, thinking.

Celestia then picks up a phone and makes a call. Rainbow then secretly peeks through the window.

Rainbow whispers in excitement, "She's making the call!"

Before she can make the call, Cranky Doodle walks in and says, "Don't bother with the snow day! It's phony baloney! Hope those kids enjoy detention after their test!"

Celestia then makes a stern look on her face.

Outside, Sun and the others wonder what is going on.

"What's going on?" Rarity asks.

Then Applejack asks, "What are they doing?"

"Quiet, you guys! I'm trying to see!" Rainbow says.

Suddenly, Celestia walks out and clears her throat, causing the group of friends to turnaround to see the principal. The gang nervously gulp as Celestia sternly stare at them. They know one thing… they are in huge trouble.

They soon find themselves in Cranky Doodles office taking their exam, and are expecting detention soon after.

Pinkie whimpers, "How are we supposed to know how snow fits into the water cycle?!"

"Pinkie, what have we been doing for the past two hours?" Twilight questions.

"All part of the plan. What better way to study than a hands-on project?" Rainbow says.

"Ohhhh! I get it! This test relates to our snow day!" Pinkie says, looking out the window.

She then writes everything down, "Which means... potatoes get mashed, then evaporate into potato moisture, where they converge into potato clouds! And when those clouds can't hold the weight, that's where the potato flakes come from! Or is it potato chips?"

She then asks, "Am I missing something?"

Then everyone begins laughing.

Rainbow mutters to herself, "I didn't sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Thin Red Pie

In the kitchen of Pinkie's home, Sun and Pinkie are baking a small soufflé. Sun looks at the oven to see the soufflé to see how it's doing. Cheese the Chao looks to see it too. He is very happy to see how good it is.

Sun smiles and turns to Pinkie, "Oh, your soufflé's looking great, Pinkie Pie."

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

However, Pinkie isn't paying attention and saying a list of names, "Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, Cheese, Chestnut Magnifico, Chumbly-Bonk-Bonk…"

"Pinkie Pie?" Sun asks, confused.

But Pinkie continues, "...DJ Pon-3, Flash Sentry, Fluttershy, Gloriosa Daisy, Juniper Montage, Lily Pad, Lyra Heartstrings, Maud Pie, Muffins…"

Sun and Cheese are confused to why Pinkie is saying a list of names.

Sun turns to the timer and holds it. She taps on it to notice that it's not even on.

She gasps and says, "But you forgot to set the timer!"

But Pinkie continues, "...Octavia Melody, Photo Finish, Rainbow Dash—"

Then shushes Sun, "Shhhh!"

After that Pinkie continues with the list of names Zecora, Zephyr Breeze, Zipporwhill…"

She then shouts, "Done!"

Pinkie opens the oven to see the soufflé is a nice golden brown color as it steams.

"I stopped using the timer after I realized a soufflé takes the same amount of time as saying all my friends' names in ABC order!" Pinkie says. Then grabs the soufflé wearing oven mitts.

"You're friends with someone named Chumbly-Bonk-Bonk?" Sun asks.

"Eh, he's more of a walk-by-what's-up acquaintance, but I needed an extra half-second on the list," Pinkie says. Then uses her foot to close the oven.

All three sniff the soufflé and reply, "Mmm-hmmm!"

Then Sun asks, "So what's this for?"

"This is a holiday tradition I have with Rarity," Pinkie answers.

Then explains it in her head, "Every year, I surprise her with a dessert that's as elegant as she is."

In her imagination, Pinkie presents a soufflé to Rarity, but deflates like a balloon.

"And every year, she asks me why it's all deflated," Pinkie says.

"What...?" Sun says, confused.

"Soufflés are only good for a little while, and I never get it to her in time," Pinkie explains, and showing it in her head.

With determination and holds the dessert, Pinkie says, "We have seven minutes to get to Rarity's house before this soufflé frumples into a soggy yuck-bucket!"

"Seven minutes? How many friends' names is that?" Sun asks, holding the timer.

Pinkie scoffs, "How would I know?"

Then grabs the timer, "Gimme that timer, woman!"

She then sits the timer for seven minutes. Then drags Sun and Cheese to the front door. They quickly put on their snowgear. After putting on her gear she looks to see Sun putting a scarf and hat on Cheese. Sun turns to see Pinkie looking at her. With a smile, she holds another pair of gloves making Sun weary. Pinkie then begins to put multiple scarves, jackets, gloves, and snow boots on Sun. Sun tries to say something, but Pinkie continues to over dress her.

"Uh, Pinkie?" Sun says, confused.

Pinkie then places a snow hat on her,

"Pinkie?" Sun muffles under the scarf.

Pinkie then brings out green snowshoes and shouts, "Pinkie! The time!"

Hearing this, Pinkie brings out the timer and panics, "Half the time is gone! Why didn't you say so?!"

She then spins Sun around so all the snow clothes except the ones she's wearing is off of her, causing Sun to be dizzy.

Pinkie walks to the door, "Now, this year I have it all planned out. The route, the speed, the exact angle I need to hunch over at to protect the soufflé from the wind. There will be no deflation this year!"

Pinkie inhales and opens the door. Suddenly, they hear people shouting. Sun, Pinkie and Cheese are shocked. Pinkie quickly shuts the door and snowballs hit the door causing the Christmas wreath to be knocked off. Pinkie opens the door again allowing all three to look out to see a snowball battle is going on at Pinkie's door step.

On the left side, Photo Finish is standing behind the snow fort.

Seeing the coast is clear, Photo Finish says, "You go!"

Snails runs out and throws a snowball on the shoulder of one of the opponents. The boy sits up and takes a picture as Winona runs out into the field. Two more boys come out and throws snowballs, and one ends up getting hit in the arm. Twilight hides behind the fort with a pile of snowballs in her arms. She runs out, but ends up getting hit. Bon Bon makes snowballs on the ground then passes them to Lyra so she can throw them.

"Aah!" Bulk yelps and hides under a snow hill as the snowball attack.

Pinkie can see that getting the soufflé to Rarity might be close to impossible, but is determined to get there. Soon, Sun, Pinkie, and Cheese hurry to the battlefield to get past it. Maud walks to see the snow fight and wraps herself up because of the cold weather. She is soon hit with snowballs, and closes the door. And more hits the door.

At one of the forts, it has a yellow flag with a picture of an apple on it. Applejack comes out to see Sun, Pinkie, and Cheese running across the path.

Applejack screams, "Ambuuuuush!"

Soon, the girls and cheese are being attacked by snowballs. The girls hurry and duck behind one of the forts. The soufflé falls out of Pinkie's hands during the jump, but luckily lands back on it.

Cheese shakes his head, "Chao."

They turn to see Fluttershy heavily breathing, "We've been pinned down for hours with no reinforcements and no handwarmers."

Suddenly, Trixie comes over and weakly says, raising her arm up, I'm cold... S-S-So cold…"

Fluttershy picks up Trixie, "Stay with me, Trixie!"

Luckily, this is all an act.

Sun stands up and calls out, "Uh, hold up, everyone! Pinkie Pie and I aren't in the game!"

Suddenly, Granny Smith appears on the fort, "What game? This here's war!"

Granny Smith btes off a juice bottle and along with Apple Bloom and Big Mac, cover the snowballs with apple juice.

"Fire in the hole!" Granny screams, and throws the snowballs at them.

Sun, Pinkie, and Cheese duck down.

"One hit, and this thing's finished!" Sun says.

Pinkie brings out the timer to see there isn't enough time left.

Pinkie groans, "Oh, well. Maybe next year."

She soon begins to whimpers to see that she isn't going to make it to Rarity at this rate. Cheese hugs Pinkie's face for comfort. Sun can see Pinkie is very upset. She looks up to see Twilight practically pulling her body through the snow. Then see Bon Bon holding Lyra.

Snails hops around with only one boot and asks, "Has anyone seen my other boot? I can't find my boot!"

He then finds hit boot, "Got it!"

But ends up getting hit by the snow and let out a slow scream. Photo Finish then hides in a dog house and pushes the dog who is living there out. Apple Bloom throws the snow, but others attack. Winona takes the hit for her. Apple Bloom becomes devastated.

Suddenly, Applejack lifts a huge snowball as he says, "Real life ain't the same as them silly ol' video games you play, ain't that right, Sunset?!"

This comet really tick Sun off, "Nobody calls Tickle Fruit 2 "silly"!"

Applejack then throws the giant snowball at Sun, but Sun who is holding a snowball runs over it, and throws it at Applejack's stomach, causing her to fall. Big Mac manages to catch her.

Sun lands on the fort and points to Pinkie, "Rarity is getting that soufflé, and you're gonna get it to her!"

Pinkie nods her head in reply.

Sun then calls out, ""Flash Sentry! To me! Double time!"

Flash runs over with snowballs in his arms, "Reporting for duty! And seriously, thank you, Sun! 'Cause, like, I've been wanting to come on one of your adventures for so long 'cause, I mean, you guys do so much cool stuff, and I—"

As Flash talk, Pinkie sneaks away with Cheese by her side.

"Flash," Sun replies.

"I promise I won't mess this opportunity up," Flash says.

Sun rolls her eyes, "Whatever! Stop talking! Are you ready?"

"I was born "are you"," Flash says.

Sun blinks her eyes in reply.

Flash says, "Ready."

Sun then places some snow on her face in lines, but they melt. They both jump off and Sun begins to carry Pinkie across the field. Flash then slips and falls to the ground.

Flash groans as he calls out, "Well, that was embarrassing. Go on without me! I'll be fine!"

And is hit by another snowball.

Sun places Pinkie on the ground and shouts, "Pinkie! Run!"

The next moment, Glittering Sparkle appears on top of the fort and throws snowballs at Sun, knocking her down.

Pinkie turns around and screams, "Sun!"

Pinkie runs to Sun who has been knocked to the ground. She turns Sun over to see a snowball lands at her face.

Pinkie screams, "Sun!"

"Chao!" Cheese says, devastated.

Sun coughs, and says, "Tell... Rarity... OW!"

"You okay?" Pinkie asks.

"Yeah, I fell on my keys," Sun says.

She rubs her head, "That really hurts."

"I think it's because of her," Pinkie answers, pointing up.

She turns to see Glittering Sparkle maniacally laugh. Sun glares at her with an annoyed look.

She turns to Pinkie, "Go, go!"

"Right! Bye!" Pinkie says, and runs off.

Sun turns to Glittering Sparkle, "Alright! You are so going down!"

"We'll see about that," Sparkle says with a grin.

Sun and Glittering Sparkle soon begin to throw snow at each other.

Pinkie continues to crawl past the battle field and past a small fort with a purple flag with at has a picture of a blue gemstone in it. She soon hears ringing and looks to see time has run out.

Pinkie begins to sob in failure, "Oh, my sweet little soufflé! All I ever wanted was for you to be torn apart and digested by my friend Rarity so she could feel the same kind of joy she brings to me!"

Suddenly someone walks over and a familiar gasps appears, "Is that this years' soufflé?"

Pinkie looks up and gasps to see Rarity.

She exclaimed, "Rarity?! Where'd you—?! How did you—?!"

She quickly stands up and says, "Wait, tell me later! Eat!"

She then gives Rarity a fork. Rarity takes the fork and grabs a slice of the soufflé. Rarity begins to eat the soufflé and chews it.

Rarity gasps and says, "It's heavenly!"

"YES! I finally did it!" Pinkie cheers, finally able to finish her mission.

Suddenly, Rainbow comes out of a snowman and laughs, "Sneak attack! Bet you weren't expecting this!"

Rainbow throws the snowball, but Rarity uses her magic to repel the attack.

"Aww, no fair! I spent two days as a snowman for that!" Rainbow says, disappointed.

Suddenly a snowball hits her and causes her to fall down. Rarity and Pinkie laugh as the fashion girl takes another bite of the delicious dessert Pinkie has worked so hard to bake and protect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Cider Louse Fools

One afternoon in Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom carries a basket of apples in the barn with Winona walking beside her. Apple Bloom places the basket on the ground as Big Mac walks in with another basket. Suddenly, an apple begins to fly in the air. Turns out Twilight is using her magic to levitate the apples in the air. Applejack puts a tub that is hold by legs on the ground, and Twilight places the apples in the tub. Applejack dust off her hands as Granny Smith brings out a large jug with the picture of an apple and has a tube. Granny places the jug on the ground and the tube attached to a faucet. She turns it so the tube stays on.

Twilight walks to Applejack and says, "Thank you so much for inviting me to your family's holiday party. Would you say the Apple Family Annual Holiday Harvest and Cider-Making Fest is more of a mulling fest or a chilling fest?"

"Don't you fret. It's always a blast," Applejack says.

Then crosses her eyes with an annoyed expression, "Well, aside from when the Flim Flam brothers make their appearance."

"Huh?" Twilight says, confused.

"They make it a tradition to swindle my family at the Harvest and Cider-Making Party. One year, they took all our ladders in the middle of the party," Applejack says.

One year, Applejack along with her brother and sister walk with buckets in their hands. They walk to the trees to see the ladders are replaced with ladders made of toilet paper. The wind comes by and blow it. Granny Smith walks over in anger while Applejack and her siblings are in shock. Applejack rips off the toilet paper and clutches a toilet roll her found on the ground. She throws it and it hits Big Mac, and it bounces over him. Applejack sheepishly smiles.

Applejack explains, "We had to improvise."

Applejack and her simbilign have to stack over each other's shoulders to reach the apples, but they fall over.

"Another year, they de-bottomed our baskets, "applejack adds.

Another year, Applejack picks the apples from the trees and passes them to Granny. Granny let them fall in the basket, but they fall out on the bottom. Granny Smith looks through the basket to see the bottom has been cut off. Applejack stern;y glares at their attempt.

Then Applejack says, Last year, they gave Apple Bloom a pet worm.

The year before, a small green worm comes out of a small blue box that has a yellow ribbon, and Apple Bloom instantly falls in love with him. Apple Bloom lets it climb on her finger and snuggles it. They frolic through the flowers. Drink a milkshake. Apple Bloom accidentally suck the worm in and though the worst, but he comes out of the shake unharm with a cherry on his head. Then Apple Bloom swings the worm on the tire swing. Applejack see how much Apple Bloom and the little Worm are getting along with each other. However, a run of worms come out of the basket and eat the apples.

"Colonel Wigglesworth and all his friends ate up every apple we had," Applejack says.

Twilight gasps, "That's horrible. And to think, bow ties used to be a symbol of integrity that only cool people wore."

"Oh, honey, you're thinkin' of bolo ties. Anyway, this year we're settin' traps for those no-good Flim Flam brothers. If they try anythin' slippery, then things are gonna get sticky," Applejack says.

Twilight says, "Applejack, I promise if you let me come up with a plan, we can out-bamboozle those bamboozlers!"

Applejack laughs, "I was hopin' you'd say that!"

"Yes!" Apple Bloom says, eagerly.

Big Mac and Granny Smith are on for the idea. They agree that it's time for payback against the Flim Flam Brothers.

In the barnyard where the animals are, Twilight brings out a chalkboard to begin the plan. The pig and chicken join them. Twilight spins the chalkboard to reveal the plan to outsmart the Flim Flam Brothers. Twilight tries to find a stick, but isn't able to. She then hears clucking. Twilight looks down to see a chicken holding the stick. Twilight takes the stick and instruct the Apple Family what they need to do. The Apple Family are intrigued with the idea.

Applejack and Apple Bloom begin to smash the apples with their feet in the tub. Big Mac brings out a tub of the apple juice. Twilight sticks her finger in and taste it. Big Mac pours the juice in a jug. Apple Bloom puts a net in a jack in the box. The box pops open and the net catches her. Apple Bloom uses her foot to stuff it in, but it springs open again. This time she uses a presser to press the net inside. Sadly, the net springs her again. Applejack removes the net and folds it up quick. She then stuff the net in the box.

Twilight has Big Mac blind folded and he begins to walk off. Twilight brings him to the backyard much to Applejack and Big Mac's confusion. Twilight then gives Big Mac a shovel, and he begins to dig. In the barn, Granny Smith allow a hose to put water in the tub. Then secretly place pepper in it.

Twilight taste it, "Hmmm... Yuck!"

Jet she gives it a thumbs up. She then puts the jug with the pepper label and puts an apple label on it. Twilight puts it in a box and Applejack closes it shut. Sometime later, Applejack and Apple Bloom notice something odd with the guests.

"Nobody's talkin. They're just standin' around. Guess a cider party ain't much fun without cider," Apple Bloom says.

Applejack asks, "Huh. You sure this is the best way to fool the Flim Flam brothers?

"It is in fact the only way. I triple-checked my game theory matrix. Those no-good grifters are gonna offer a fake diamond for the party's eponymous cider. We'll play along, and by the time they figure out we sold them pepper and salt water, we'll be celebrating our victory with the real cider, which is hidden in here," Twilight answers.

She then heads to the chest and places her foot on it.

"I hope you're right," Applejack says, concern.

"Trust me," Twilight says.

Just then, the door opens to reveal the Flim Flam Brothers, more like the annoying pranksters to them.

"Greetings!" Flim says.

"Salutations!" Flam says.

"No tricks this year!" Flim says.

"Cross our hearts of gold!" Flam adds.

"Speakin' of gold, how would you feel about selling us your cider? For the generous sum of…" Flim says.

Then Flam says, "...Let's say…"

"...Ohhhh…" Flim says.

"...This genuine real-life diamond?" They both announce and perform the same pose and a diamond appear before them.

Flim and Flam place the cider bottle in the trunk of their car.

"Y'all come back next year, ya hear?" Applejack says.

Then the Flim Flam Brothers drive away. Twilight and Applejack close the door and sight in relief. Soon, everyone begins to cheer.

Granny Smith cheers, "We did it!"

"Yee-haw!" Applejack shouts.

"That was amazin'!" Apple Bloom happily says.

Applejack laughs, "Twilight was one step ahead of 'em from start to finish!

Applejack walks to the chest and says, "Let the real Apple Family Annual Holiday Harvest and Cider-Makin' Fest begin!"

When she opens the chest, she and the others are in shock.

Follow by Applejack saying, "Uh-oh."

What they see is that the chest is empty.

"Where's the real cider? Did they take the real cider?!" Applejack panics, looking around for the cider.

They all look at the ground and Applejack and Apple Bloom gasps. They see a large hole at the bottom of the trunk and under the ground.

"Aw, man!" Apple Bloom panics.

"That ain't fair! They must've known about the switcheroo and double-reverse switcheroo'd us right back!" Applejack says.

"Unless I knew they'd doubled-back and take the real cider using a series of tunnels I dug knowing they'd find them and use them, ensuring that when they emerged right outside the front door, they'd get... trapped in a net!" Twilight says.

Applejack asks, "Did you do that?"

"You tell me!" Twilight says and opens the door.

What they see is that the Flim Flam brothers are not in the net at all.

"Nope," Applejack says, straight forward.

"Uhhh…" Twilight says, dumbfounded.

"Looking for this?" Flim remakes, holding the jack in the box.

Twilight and the Apple Family realizes they're in trouble.

"Nobody outsmarts the Flim Flam brothers. Oh, thanks for the cider!" Flam says, winding the handle.

Then with a pop, the net flies out. Applejack and her family duck their heads and the net capture everyone else.

"Time to go!" Flim says.

"See you next year!" Flam adds.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Flim adds, and removes the apple label revealing the paper one.

Flam tosses the jug and Twilight catches it.

Flam says, "Enjoy your pepper water!"

"Yah-dun-dun-dah-dun-dah! Hey!" The brothers say and do a dance tapping their shoes together.

They jump in their car and drive off. Twilight sighs in defeat.

"Guess this party's over," Applejack says, disappointed.

However, Twilight says with a smile, "Actually... it never got started."

Twilight walks over to the guests and removes the net. She then knocks over Ms. Cheerlie that is actually a cardboard replica.

"No wonder Scootaloo was so quiet," Apple Bloom comment.

Applejack is in shock, "But... who... how... how'd you...?"

"These clocks are all wrong. The real party doesn't start for another twenty minutes," Twilight says, showing the rooster clock.

She then walks to the table and picks up the cup. She then pours the jug that actually has the cider inside.

She drinks it and says, "Mmmmm. Delicious!"

"You didn't switch the cider, did ya?" Applejack asks, surprised with a smile.

"Mm-hmm," Twilight answers, she removes the pepper sticker with the cider.

Granny Smith laughs, "Surprise me once, shame on you! Surprise me twice, shame on me! Surprise me three times, the fourth surprise is gonna be on you!"

Granny smith laughs and runs out the barn shouting, "You're the surprised ones!"

Then begins cackling with pride, especially when the Flim Flam Brothers find out the joke is on them.

"Huh. Wow. I... I don't know what to say," Applejack says, impressed.

Twilight brings two cups of cider and says, "How about... cheers?"

Applejack takes one of the cider cups from Twilight and the two tape their cups together. and begin laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Winter Break-In

One day, Sun and all their friends are in the storage closet district. They walk down a hall of closets, each have orange doors and a number over them,

Pinkie holds her hot chocolate and happily says, "It's winter break, I have hot cocoa, and we're about to bring a giant wagon of toys to little kids!

She gasps, "This is the best day ever!"

She then sniffs her hot chocolate and notices a surprise inside. "Is that... a marshmallow?"

She sees a small marshmallow floating in her hot chocolate.

She laughs, "Today just got better!"And begins to squeal.

Twilight places her hands on Pinkie's shoulders and escort her.

"Mighty kind o' ya to let us keep all these toys in your storage locker, Sun. I didn't have the space after Granny Smith converted our barn into a hot yoga studio," Applejack says.

"Why a yoga studio?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Not sure," Applejack says.

"No biggie. Nice to finally use this darn thing more. I've been paying monthly, and I hardly use it," Sun says.

"What is it, a gym membership?" Twilight jokes.

She laughs with a snort.

After wiping her eyes, Twilight says, "Let's just open the locker."

"Yeah... Good idea, Twilight. You know, the Toys for Kids Festival is gonna start soon, so just open this lock with the key," Sun says.

Then asks holding her hand out, "Pinkie?"

Pinkie blinks a few times.

Then answers, "Oh! I gave the key to Rainbow Dash."

But Rainbow says, "I gave it to Fluttershy."

"And I entrusted it in Chad," Fluttershy says, turning to the owl.

Then asks, "Do you have it, Chad?"

Chad the Owl sitting on Fluttershy's arm hoot in reply as he turns to Rarity.

Rarity remembers, "Oh, right! The key! I put it in a charming little bag, and I gave it to you."

"Yeah... and I left it in my locker," Sun says disappointed.

Rainbow says, "Oh, no worries. We'll just run down to the school, get the key, and we're back in business."

With that, everyone begins to make their way to the school to get the key.

Twilight says, "Uh, school's closed."

And then Twilight lets out a sigh and follow the others.

After reaching the school doors, Sun tries to pull the door to get it open. Saldy, she isn't able to.

"Like I said, school's closed for winter break," Twilight says.

"Well, this won't do at all. Without the key, there's no toys. And that means those adorable children at the Toys for Kids Festival are going to open empty boxes!" Rarity says, distressed.

Rainbow begins to freak out, "Ah! That's worse than clothes!"

Rarity stutters and exclaims, "Excuse me?!"

"Some of us actually like having clothes, thank you very much," Adagio says with her arms crossed.

"So how are we going to get in?" Sonata asks.

"Not on my watch. I have a plan," Falling Star answers.

The others look at Falling Star confused.

Then Falling Star explains the plan, "The school doors might be locked…"

**Falling Star's Vision:**

On a sunny day at Canterlot High, Sun, Falling Star, and Pinkie are wearing spy suits. They put on green goggles.

"...but the air vents aren't," Falling Star adds.

Sun opens the door to the air vent and have a grappling rope.

"Unfortunately, the hallway has a motion sensor security system, which we'll have to hack into and disable," Falling Star says.

The janitor walks up and types in the code to lock the system.

Then Falling Star says, "That's where Twilight comes in."

In her room, Twilight types on her computer. She types in the computer as it shows symbols and diagrams and suck. At the school, the janitor leaves the security pad. With that, Sun and Pinkie sneak in the air vent and climb down the rope. Twilight types a message to Fluttershy to let her know that it's her turn.

"Once we're in, we'll need a distraction so the janitor doesn't see us," Falling Star says.

Chad the Owl flies towards the door and hoots. Confused, the Janitor turns to see the owl hooting outside. He decides to walk out and have a look. While the Owl is bothering the janitor, Sun and Pinkie head to the locker. Sun unlocks her locker and get the bag.

Falling Star then says, "Sun will grab the key, and we're out."

After the Janitor runs off, Sun and Pinkie are able to get out with the others.

**Falling Star's Vision Ends:**

"Any questions?" Falling Star asks, wearing sunglasses.

Twilight raise her hand, "A few. You do know that you're describing breaking and entering, right?"

"Well—" Falling Star says.

But Twilight adds, "And Fluttershy is friends with animals, sure. She's not going to use them to attack our janitor."

"Not 'attack' exactly," Falling Star says.

Twilight interrupts again and says, "And finally, climbing through a vent is dangerous, and if a young person saw us doing it, they might try to imitate it and get hurt."

Falling Star sighs, "Then I guess it's game over."

"Actually guys, I think we should," Sun speaks.

But Pinkie says, "Except game not over, 'cause ch-ch-check out my awesome plan! Here's what I'm thinking…" And puts on sunglasses too.

**Pinkie Pie's Vision:**

This time Pinkie and Sonata put on aprons.

"First, we bake a dozen pistachio cream cupcakes," Pinkie says.

Pinkie and Sonata bring out the ingredients and measure the recipe exactly. They mix them together, put them in the oven. When they're done, Sonata takes them out of the oven. Pinkie frosted them. Sometime later, they both bring a plate of cupcakes to the outside of the school.

"Then, we leave them outside Principal Celestia's office to lure her out," Pinkie says.

The scent of the cupcakes catches Celestia's attention from her office and walks out to see them on the ground. She leaves the door open and walks down the stairs to see the desserts on the ground.

"Once she's out and while the door's still open, I'll use my licorice whip lasso to catch the door handle," Pinkie says.

Pinkie uses a lasso made of licorice and uses it to lasso the door knob allowing it to remain open. With the doors open, the girls hurry inside as Celestia is distracted by the dessert she is eating. Pinkie and Sonata inside and close the door behind them. Celestia continues to eat the cakes without noticing. Sun is able to find the key in the envelope.

"Then, when we get the key... that's where these chocolate-covered crunch nuggets come in," Pinkie adds.

Pinkie brings out the box, and Pinkie and Sonata begin eating them,

The girls reply, "Mmm!"

**Pinkie Pie's Vision Ends:**

"What are those for?" Sombra asks.

"To eat, silly! After all this heisting, we're gonna be hungry!" Pinkie says.

Aria groans, "Stop thinking with your stomach."

"Any questions?" Pinkie asks, adjusting the sunglasses.

Twilight begins to ask, "Actually yeah. So, how are we supposed to bake two dozen cupcakes before the Toys for Kids Festival, hmmm?"

"Uhhh—" Pinkie replies.

Then Twilight interjects, "And I don't think a licorice lasso is a real thing."

"Mmmm... it could be," Pinkie says.

"Since with licorice can be stable?" Adagio asks.

"You never know," Sonata happily says.

"It's Pinkie we're talking about. It's always possible with her around," Wire Wolf replies.

"And once again, this is trespassing. Come on, someone has to have a plan that's not a crime," Twilight says.

Rainbow groans and shouts, "We got powers! I'm sick of not usin' our powers! I wanna use our powers!"

**Applejack Vision:**

Applejack rides on a motorbike wearing sunglasses. She walks to the school and lips her geode. With that, she transforms into a super hero action. She rings one of her arms around and walks to school. Applejack soon begins to lift the school with her super strength.

She screams as she lifts the school up, "Apple... JACK!"

Soon, everyone begins to cheer.

**Applejack Vision Ends:**

Applejack smiles to her idea wearing sunglasses.

"Yeah, no," Twilight replies, causing Applejack to frown.

Falling Star groans, "You know what? Fine. Why don't you plan the heist?"

Sun sighs, "You do realize that we could just called Principal Celestia and tell her that we need to get the keys. She'll understand."

Everyone looks at Sun with confused looks, "Oh."

Sometime later, Principal Celestia opens the door for the girls and Sun is able to get the key from her locker.

"Thanks again for letting us come in and get Sun's key, Principal Celestia," Twilight says.

"Of course, Twilight. You know that all you had to do was knock," Celestia says.

"Thank you," Sun says.

Sometime later, the girls and boys are able to get to the Toys for Tots at the mall. They give out every present for every child. All the children are very happy to get fun, colorful, and great toys. After a long time giving out toys, the bag is officially empty.

Sun sighs, "Well, that's the last gift. Now who wants to go cash in some gift cards?"

Everyone cheer happily.

Sun turns to Twilight and asks, "Twilight, where's that bag I gave you?"

"I left it at school!" Twilight says.

But calmly says, "But I got an idea."

And puts a pair of sunglasses on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dashing Through the Mall

In Canterlot Mall, many of the people are either shopping, gift giving, or having a fun time with friends and family. Many of the people friends and family alike love to give people presents, hang out together, and go shopping for one another. Suddenly, a rainbow street of light runs by causing everyone to gasp. That someone is Rainbow Dash, who is running down the mall painting at each breath. Finally, she reaches her friends who are sitting at a large table, even Cheese join the party.

Rainbow stops and says, "Sorry I'm late, everybody. Hard to park at the mall at this time of year."

"That's why we carpooled," Fluttershy says.

"Ugh. Really gotta start checking my texts," Rainbow says, looking at her phone.

"Why didn't you just run to the mall?" Sun asks.

Rainbow nervously laughs, and says, "I learned the hard way that high velocity and icy sidewalks don't mix well."

Twilight smiles eagerly and asks, "Now that we're all here, who wants to go first?"

"For what? What are we doing?" Rainbow asks, confused.

"The secret present switcheroo!" Twilight happily answers.

With that, each friend bring out a present. Even Cheese has a present.

Confused, Rainbow asks, "That's today?!"

"Remember? We pulled names from Applejack's boot when she forgot her hat," Fluttershy replies.

"You mean my lucky boot," Applejack clarifies.

"Uhhhhmmm…" Rainbow replies, dumbfounded.

Adagio smirks and says, "Didn't get that text either, huh?"

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow answers.

But quickly answers in a panic, "N-No, yeah, uh, I did! Um, I just have to... go to the bathroom!"

The group look at each other with confused looks.

Aria says, "She totally forgot!"

"She did," Falling star replies.

Rainbow runs so fast that she zips past Bulk and Derpy who are holding presents and cause them to spin.

"Sorry!" Rainbow calls out.

Rainbow continues to run across the mall in a panic, "I forgot! I can't believe I forgot to get Fluttershy a present!"

She comes to a stop and begins to pant.

Then asks herself, "How am I supposed to find a present in the next five minutes?!"

Rainbow looks with open eyes to see that she is at the mall.

Rainbow then remembers, "Oh, yeah. I'm at the mall. This is where presents are born. I won't let you down, Fluttershy!"

Rainbow zips off to find a pet store, but she sees a group of people lined up to get in.

"A line?!" Rainbow says, shocked.

Rainbow zips to the glasses stand and sees another line.

"Ugh! An even longer line?! Really?! Come on!" Rainbow says in frustration.

She then zips off to a different part of the mall to see more lines. She groans and runs to the second floor to see a lot of lines. She sees people talking to each other as she is trying to get a few.

Rainbow rushes to another store, begging, "Please no line, please no line, please no line...!"

She opens her eyes to see another line, "What is with the mall being so crowded on the holidays?! Some of us have last-minute shopping to do!"

People stare at her confused and walk off. Rainbow then let out a groan in reply.

Just then, someone walks over and asks, "Need to cut the line?"

"Yes! I would do anything—!" Rainbow says, quickly turning her head.

To her shock she sees Zephyr Breeze, Fluttershy's younger brother. The one who also has a crush on Rainbow.

"Undo! It's been less than three seconds! Doesn't count, what I said!" Rainbow quickly says, trying to take back what she says.

Zephyr says, "Rainbow Dash. It's all good, Miss Awesome. Come on in to 'Trend of the Line', your home for everything from wi-fi shoelaces to... uh... regular shoes and... smaller shoes?"

Zephyr shows Rainbow the store and what it has inside. It has shoes, and other stuff inside.

"Uh, how's it go again? Come on in to your home for everything from wi-fi shoelaces to, uh... just plain old regular shoes and... Ugh. How's it go again?" Zephyr says, trying to remember what to say as Rainbow is holding frown on her face.

Rainbow then asks, "You work here?"

Zephyr chuckles, rubbing the back of his head, "Not for long if I can't remember our slogan, but yeah. Since we're buddies, I'll let you jump the line."

Zephyr escorts Rainbow Dash inside the store without her using the line.

"Uh, thanks, but I don't know if 'buddies' is exactly the word I'd use," Rainbow says, skeptic.

She then whispers to herself, "No! You gotta be nice. But only because you love Fluttershy."

Zephyr ends up hearing Rainbow, and says, "Fluttershy? Follow me, milady."

Rainbow looks at Zephyr with a dumbfounded face. Seeing how Zephyr's pose matches some pony poster. As Rainbow is balancing by a board that has a ball attached to it, Zephyr brings down a box with a picture of a basketball hoop and ball.

Zephyr presents it to Rainbow, "This is so Fluttershy. A high tech basketball hoop. Oooh! It's yells at you to 'get good!' when you miss a three-pointer, so you're always motivated to reach your athletic performance goals."

"Uhhh... I want that, but... no, I don't think Fluttershy would," Rainbow clarifies.

"Cool! I knew you'd love it!" Zephyr says.

Rainbow quickly says, "No, no, no. I'm not here for me. I need a gift for Fluttershy."

"Got it," Zephyr says.

Rainbow walks around the store to see some strange gold colored staff with a purple sparkling ball on it. She lifts it up and it springs open to reveal a small curly room with confetti. Suddenly, Rainbow feels someone tapping her on the shoulder.

She turns to see Zephyr wearing some headset with a screen that makes him look like a robot.

He asks, "How 'bout these?"

"Rainbow screams, "Aah!" And drops the toy.

Then Rainbow comments, "Ooh. They look expensive."

"They are! And when you wear them, it takes everything you see and turns it into an urban landscape," Zephyr says.

He then presses the button and a game appears on it.

Rainbow squints her eyes and asks, "Even forests with cute animals?"

"Absolutely nonexistent when you're wearing these bad boys!" Zephyr says.

Rainbow thinks for a second and says, "Uhhh... nah. I don't think Fluttershy would like that."

"Right, right, right. My bad, my bad. One sec," Rainbow sheepishly says, and walks away.

Rainbow walks around and sees a toy dog wearing a purple top hat and bow tie on the ground. She picks it up and squeezes it and it makes a sound. When she squeezes it more, the eyes and tongue comes out. Rainbow places it down and thinks it's not a good idea for a present.

Suddenly, Rainbow hears Zephyr sings, "Oh, yoo-hoo! Rainbow Daaaash?"

He laughs and asks, "How about this?"

He presents Rainbow a blue hand that looks like a high five, and it's attached to a long stick.

"What's that?" Rainbow asks.

"It's for high-fiving when you're really far away or when you're really short.

Zephyr pushes the stick toward Rainbow for a high five.

Zephyr grunts as he says, "Like... or like... or maybe... oh, come on... you know?"

"What?! That's not a gift! That's not for anybody! Who would want this?!" Rainbow says, annoyed.

Suddenly, Snips walks over with the same stick laughing, and says, "Oh, this thing rules! Snails is gonna love it!"

"These are your suggestions? Do you even know Fluttershy?" Rainbow asks, running out of patience.

"Who?" Zephyr asks.

"Your sister!" Rainbow answers in anger.

"I know, I know. I-I was joking. Sorry. Look. I know a gift that will make Fluttershy super-happy. I'll grab it for you now," Zephyr says, and leaves over to get the present.

Rainbow groans with her arms crossed. She begins to look around and picks up a hair band that has flowers. She tries it on and is impatient. She groans and puts the hair band back at it's rightful place.

Zephyr walks over and says, "Here it is!"

Zephyr has a pink camera that has bunny ears with hearts on it.

"She'll love it. Instant camera. Around this time last year, Fluttershy's favorite instant camera broke. She really wanted another one. Get someone something they'd never get themselves. Trust me," Zephyr says.

Rainbow smiles and says, "Huh. That's actually... a great idea!"

She laughs, "Thanks, Zephyr! You're amazing!"

She then zips away at top speed taking the camera and the money fall into Zephyr's hand.

"Right on!" Zephyr says, pointing her thumb to where Rainbow is heading.

Rainbow super speed across the hall to get to the others. At the large table, the gang are exchanging presents to each other.

"And who got Fluttershy?" Twilight pants.

Rainbow reaches the area with a pant, and says, "Standing here the whole time!"

She then presents her present to Fluttershy,"Here you go, Fluttershy!"

The present is wrapped up in newspaper. Fluttershy then begins to unwrap the present, Rainbow waits with suspense to if Fluttershy will like the present or not. When Fluttershy opens it up, she sees the instant camera.

Fluttershy gasps happily, "An instant camera? I love it!"

"You do?" Rainbow asks with a smile.

"It's perfect for fun candid photos. Zephyr got one for me last year after my first one broke," Fluttershy happily says.

Rainbow stares at Fluttershy dumbfounded.

She then annoyed, "He did?!"

She groans, "I should've known."

"I'm sorry—" Rainbow says, about to apologize to Fluttershy.

But Fluttershy happily says, "Now that I have two, I can finally do two-angle instant photo bear cub candids!"

She giggles and says giving Rainbow a hug, "Thank you, Rainbow Dash!"

Things turn out good. Applejack gives Pinkie a mini party cannon. Pinkie presses the button to use it in seconds. Rarity gives Rainbow a red sport shirt with the number 1 on it. Fluttershy takes a picture of Rainbow wearing the short with Rarity. Sun gives Twilight a stuffed parrot. Fluttershy takes a picture of them hugging the doll. Fluttershy gives Applejack a new hammer. Pinkie gives Sun a video game. Twilight gives Rarity a Shadow Spades book. Cheese gives Aria a pair of headphones with the same stars as her hair accessories. Wire wolf gives Sonata an apron. Adagio gives Sombra a new jacket. Soon, everyone receive their presents from each other.

Meanwhile, Snip and Snails give each other one of the high five sticks,

"You got me the same thing that I got you?!" Snails asks with a smile.

They both use the stick to give each other a , "High-five!"

Snails soon begins to sob.

"You... Y-You crying, Snails?" Snips asks,

"No. Friendship means never having to say 'high-five'." Snails answers.

Then they both use the sticks to give each other a high five again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 'O Come All Ye Squashful

In Canterlot High, all the students are going to their classes and giving each other presents and Christmas cards. Everyone is happy to give each other cards. Applejack waves high to Octavia and Vinyl, and walk up stairs. She walks past Bulk and Derpy. She then sees the girls at Rarity's locker.

Applejack calls out, "Hey, y'all! Who's ready for a new holiday tradition?"

"Technically, it's not a tradition if it's new. Tradition implies something that's been done before and everyone expects it and—" Twilight clarifies.

Applejack interrupts, "How do y'all feel about startin' a holiday tradition?"

"Sounds cool," Rainbow says.

Sun says, "I'm in."

"Oooh!" Pinkie and Sonata happily say.

"Fabulous!" Rarity says.

Twilight crosses her arms and mutters, "Words matter, people."

"Every year for the Apple Harvest Festival, my family sends a theme photo to our friends," Applejack says, bringing out her phone.

Then says showing a picture of her family wearing clothes from the pioneers, "This is when we were pioneers."

Then switches to them being trees, "This year, we were the forest. "

"And last year, we all pretended to be ghosts," Applejack adds, switching the photo to a picture of the scenery.

Twilight looks at the photo and says, "Uh, there's no one in this picture."

"Because you can't see ghosts, Twilight. Sheesh," Applejack says, and rolls her eyes.

Rarity walks over and says, "Indeed. We're all familiar with your yearly cards."

"I was thinkin' we could all get gussied up and do a holiday photo to send out to the whole school!" Applejack says.

The group looks at Applejack with a sheepish smile.

"Ohhh... G-Goodie," Rarity says, uncertain about the idea.

Aria quickly says, "Oh, man, AJ, I would love to, but I have a... a thing. You know, right now. With Hoops Dunkington. You know, Hoops from Crystal Prep. We're gonna get... sandwiches."

"Heh. You're so funny. Bring him along. He can take the picture," Applejack says.

Aria looks at her phone and says, "Aw, man. He just... canceled."

"We just gotta figure out what we're all wearin'," Applejack says, happily.

Twilight quickly says, "I could design it."

But everyone screams, "No!"

"Remember when you wanted us to be the quadratic equation for Halloween?" Rainbow says.

"I didn't mind that costume," Fluttershy says.

"'Cause you got to be a plus or minus. I could barely function," Rainbow says, annoyed.

She gasps, "Wait. Was that a math pun?!"

Sun and Falling Star nod their heads.

Rainbow groans and says, "You're ruining me!"

"Ah, don't be such a square," Twilight remarks, making a box with her fingers.

Pinkie then does the drum roll.

Then Applejack says, "I already decided on the theme. A cornucopia! You know, them goat horn-shaped basket thingies overflowin' with flowers, fruit, and corn? It's the symbol of the Apple Harvest Festival!"

Rarity says, "I'll take the lead on wardrobe."

"Whaaaat...?" Aria asks.

"Really?" Fluttershy asks.

Twilight replies, "Unexpected."

"Simply tell us the location of the photo, and we will be there!" Rarity says.

Applejack smiles and says, "Well, this is the best news ever! Thanks, y'all. I'll get the auditorium ready for the shoot. See you guys this afternoon!"

Then she runs off to get everything ready for the photo. Once she's gone, Rarity lets out a sigh.

Sun asks, "Rarity, are you okay? I think you just offered to do something that you don't really want to do."

"No, Sun. Unfortunately, I offered to do something I have to do. As a good, generous friend, I have to save Applejack's photo shoot," Rarity says, determined.

Then says, "I also have the best taste of anyone involved."

"Yup. Knew there was another reason," Rainbow says.

"I know not what a goat horn-shaped basket thing—" Rarity says, still not sure what it is.

Rainbow says, "Uh, cornucopia?"

"—cornu-huh-duh-buh is, but I can guarantee that I will make us the most fabulous version of that... that... thing that I can," Rarity say, determined to make Applejack's shoot perfect. Yet, she still doesn't know what it is.

Falling Star asks, "Rarity, do you even know what it is?"

"Actually no," Rarity admits.

Twilight brings out her phone and shows the picture of the Cornucopia. A large curved up horn basket with pumpkins, squash, corn, and a lot of fruits and vegetables. Realizing what it is, Rarity gasps and begins to faint.

Pinkie catches Rarity and asks, "Rarity! Are you okay? What do you need?"

"Take me to the drama department's costume room! Time is running out!" Rarity commands.

Pinkie picks up Rarity and ruses her over to the costume room in the Drama department.

After getting to the costume room, the girls are doing whatever they can to help Rarity get the costumes ready. Except for Aria who is searching through the phone for any excuse to not be in the shoot. Pinkie plays music as Rainbow zips come costumes to Rarity as the fashion girl sews them. Fluttershy walks to the bird with help. They help her put the dress on the manikin to reveal the dress looks like a grape.

"I'm going to make this…" Rarity says, determined.

Rainbow rushes over, saying, "Cornucopia!"

Then zips away.

"...so fashionable that people will learn what a…" Rarity says.

"Cornucopia," Rainbow repeats.

"...is," Rarity says, annoyed.

As Twilight and Sun work, they hear Aria talking on the phone.

"So, no appointments this afternoon?" Aria asks, over the phone.

"What are you doing, Aria?" Twilight asks.

"Trying to get any appointment I can for this afternoon. But my dentist, doctor, dermatologist, podiatrist, and guitar teacher are all booked," Aria answers.

"You have a podiatrist?" Sun asks.

Aria reaches the point, "I don't want to be in this stupid photo. We're gonna look silly. And it's going to be stupid.

"Yes, Aria. Yes, we are. But we're going to be the most fashionable kind of silly there is. As Applejack's friends, it's the least we can do. For friendship," Rarity says, giving the girls a dress.

Aria sighs, "For friendship."

Then mutters, "Hate it when one of you guys bring the Friendship card against me."

"Come on Aria, it won't be so bad," Sun says.

"Yeah. Look. I'm going to be a blueberry," Sonata happily says.

Aria groans, "I can't believe you're actually enjoying this."

The girls then put on their costumes for the photo shoot. Rarity is a squash. Rainbow is a pumpkin. Fluttershy is a grape. Sun is a carrot. Twilight is an eggplant. Pinkie is a corn on the cob. Sonata is a blueberry. Adagio is a sunflower. Sonata is a blueberry. Aria is a plum. Finally, Falling Star is a pair. And they all feel ridiculous wearing the outfits.

"I would just like to point out that the quadratic formula was better than this," Twilight confirms.

"Yeah, well, I'm feeling a little 'husky', so I don't want to 'ear' it," Pinkie jokes.

She chuckles and says, "Sorry if that joke was 'corny', but it's all I have right now!"

"Well, I like my outfit. I'm a bunch of grapes," Fluttershy says.

"At least you're not the only flower in this bunch," Adagio says.

"Let's just get to the auditorium before anyone sees us," Rarity says.

Rarity pulls a rope causing her costume to inflate. Soon, the girls are walking down the hall, and are having a hard time getting through. The costumes are unconformable for them to move around in.

"These costumes are hard to move, it might take us until Christmas to get to the gym," Sonata says.

"What year?" Falling Star says with a frown.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and the students are exciting the rooms. The students soon see the girls dressed in their holiday outfits.

Rainbow screams, "RUN!"

The girls are trying to get themselves through the crowd, but the costumes are making it hard for them to move. Rainbow uses her super speed to get through the crowd, but ends up tripping over Snip's backpack and falls to the ground. Students begin laughing and taking pictures.

Rainbow screams, "Help! I'm stuck!"

The girls begin to move past the crowd and are screaming and yelling as the costumes are not making it easy for them to move. Pinkie and Sonata remain still. Twilight tries to walk steadily, but ends up bumping into two guys. Sun, Falling Star, and Adagio try to walk down the halls, but the shoes they're wearing isn't making it easy. Students continue to laugh as they take photos and sending it to others.

Fluttershy helps Rainbow up saying, "I got you!"

Twilight and Rarity try to run to get away from the cameras, but end up bumping into each other. Pinkie and Sonata are actually posing for pictures, but Aria runs into them by mistake.

Aria groans and says, "Okay, so, now that we are a laughingstock—"

"Did someone say 'stalk'?" Pinkie asks.

Aria groans, "Let's just get to the picture. Nothing to lose."

Falling Star walks, "I wish Rarity would give us better shoes to walk in or better outfits for that matter."

"Let's hurry. Applejack is waiting," Sun says.

In the school gym, Applejack has a billboard of the cornucopia set read as Photo Finish set up the camera.

"Looks great, Photo Finish," Applejack says.

Applejack and Photo Finish hear the door open and turn to see the rest of the girls wearing their edible looking costumes. Applejack and Photo Finish are confused.

Photo Finish asks, "Vat iz dis?"

"Well, we told you we would do this photo shoot of dressing up and w-whatnot, Applejack," Rarity explains.

Then Sun says, "And we put ourselves through quite the ordeal to get here, amidst laughter and judgment. But it's because we're your friends. And we respect your family traditions. So if we have to look like corn and squash—"

"And grapes," Fluttershy adds.

"Then we're willing to do it. We love you, friend," Rarity concludes.

Applejack places he hands on her cheek and smile happily.

Suddenly, Applejack begins laughs, "What?! Granny Smith is the one that made us dress up. I was just sayin' we should take a picture with a cornucopia set behind us. Should've known when you said 'wardrobe'."

Everyone begins to sigh and groan with annoyed looks on their faces. Aria has an idea and whispers to Rarity.

Rarity grins and says, "Uh, we could change. But it would be a shame to waste the ensemble I made for you."

Rarity then holds out an apple like costume for Applejack.

Applejack is stunned to see the costume and nervously laughs, "Uh…"

Sometime later, Photo Finish adjust the camera. On stage, the girls are all wearing their costumes for the picture, even Applejack.

Applejack says, "Wishin' y'all a Happy Holidays, from our cornucopia to yours. Love, Applejack."

"Sun," Sun replies.

Then Rainbow says, "Rainbow Dash!"

"Fluttershy," Fluttershy says, taking a seat.

"Rarity," Rarity says.

"Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie cheers.

"Sonata Dusk!" Sonata happily adds, sitting down.

Adagio sits down next to her, "Adagio Dazzle."

"Aria Blaze," Aria says, sounding more calm with a calm smile..

"Falling Star," Falling Star says with a smile.

Twilight finishes adjusting her hair and says, "And Twilight Sparkle!"

Photo Finish then takes the picture. The picture shows all eleven girls wearing their costumes and behind the cornucopia together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Very Special Christmas Present for Cheese

On Christmas day at Sun's house, the girls and boys have finished spending time with their families in the day. Now in the evening, the gang are having a Christmas party. The siblings are here as well and even the pets. They all have hot food and drinks as they sit in the living room.

Sun says, "This is a great party guys."

"I agree. This has been super fun," Pinkie replies.

Pinkie turns to see the Cake Twins and Regana are sleeping in the play pin.

Apple Bloom turns to Scootaloo, "So Scootaloo, how was your Christmas day?"

"It was great. My parents came on Christmas Eve and they'll be staying until New Years," Scootaloo happily says.

"That's great to hear kid. They also see that I make a great sister for you," Rainbow says.

"Oh Rainbow, you should be glad that Scootaloo's parents are able to come," Rarity says.

"I know," Rainbow says.

Screwball lays down on the ground with a groan, "I think I ate too much."

Sun giggles, "You need to be careful. You'll turn into a balloon if you eat too much."

"Don't remind me," Screwball says.

"I think having a Christmas party is a great idea. Things have been pretty lively at my mom's work and her house," Wire Wolf says.

"I wouldn't be surprised. She does work at a Homeless Shelter after all, and everyone is doing their best to keep warm," Wire Wolf says.

"Do you help her there?" Sombra asks.

"I do when I'm not in school or on weekends. I make time to also hang out with the kids there," Wire Wolf answers.

Adagio says, "We go there once in awhile to help him out. We also bring them gifts and food for them."

"Who knew that kids can have this much energy during Christmas," Aria says.

"Aww, don't be such a stick in the mud," Sonata comments.

Falling Star asks, "Hey Sun, where's Cheese?"

"He's over there. He's been very sad lately," Sun says, pointing her direction to the window.

The group of friends turn their heads to see Cheese staring at the window to see the falling snow. Cheese sadly sighs as he look at the snow with sadness.

One of his memories flows into his mind. He imagines seeing himself and his best friend, Cream the Rabbit playing in the snow. They would make snow angels, play snowballs fight, build snow forts, and riding on a sled. They also drink hot chocolate by a fireplace.

Cheese sadly sighs, "Chao Chao."

The gang notice Cheese sadness reflecting from the window.

Sweetie Belle asks, "What's wrong with Cheese? He looks really sad."

"I think I know why Cheese is so sad. He misses Cream," Sun sadly says.

"You're right. Cheese isn't even from this world and with Cream and the others being trapped in the Chaos Emeralds, Cheese is wishing to be with her," Sun sadly says.

"Poor Cheese," Fluttershy says.

"Eyupe," Big Mac replies.

"It must be hard for him to be so close to Cream and yet so far with her being trapped in the Green Chaos Emerald," Rarity says.

"Hmm, we need to find a way to free her and her friends and find a way to send them all back home," Sombra says.

"But how?" Sonata asks.

"I'm not sure," Sombra answers, placing his hand on his chin.

Sun says, "Besides, we can't do anything yet. The five Master Emerald shards are still missing. Not to mention the Dark Chaos Emerald is still out there in this world. I think once we found the shard and the Dark Chaos Emerald, we can find a way to free them and send them home."

She then walks to Cheese as she brings the Green Chaos Emerald, "But first, Cheese's feelings comes first."

"That's Sun for you, always put others' feelings first," Twilight says.

"I think that is something that will never change," Adagio says.

Sun walks to the window and sits on a chair next to it.

"Hey Cheese, how are you feeling?" Sun asks.

Cheese turns to Sun in sadness, "Chao Chao."

Sun picks up Cheese and let him sit on her lap. She then pats him on the head and places the Green Chaos Emerald on her lap as well. She then picks up Cheese and gives him a hug.

"Don't worry Cheese, we'll find a way for you to see Cream again. I know how much she means to you," Sun says.

"Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao," Cheese says, hugging Sun.

Sung hugs her as well and a tear falls from Sun's face along with Cheese and they both land on the Chaos Emerald.

Applejack brings out her guitar, "I think I know what will cheer the little guy up."

"Are you going to sing your song?" Apple Bloom asks with a smile.

"I sure am," Applejack says.

"What song are you talking about?" Rarity asks.

"It's a special song that we sang. We sometimes sing to the photo of my parents. The song means that even though the ones you love aren't here physically, they will remain in your hearts and you can remember them that will give you a smile on your face," Applejack says.

Granny Smith walks over, "That sure does sugar, let's sing it together."

"I like to hear it too," Sun says.

"Me too," Pinkie adds.

"I think we all would like to hear it," Adagio says.

"Alright everyone, gather around and we'll sing it together," Applejack says.

Everyone sits on the ground and Applejack sits on the chair. Applejack then begins to play her guitar. Soon she begins to sing the song.

**Applejack:**

_When family cannot be here_

_Havin' journeyed far and wide_

_We sing a song to honor them_

_To remember days gone by_

Apple Bloom stands up and walks to Applejack. She begins to sing too.

**Applejack and Apple Bloom:**

_So take your cup and raise it high_

_Just as surely I'll do mine_

_And laugh we will at stories told_

_As we smile at days gone by_

_As we smile at days gone by_

Soon, Granny Smith joins in.

**Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith:**

_For family not here, my dears_

_Havin' journeyed far and wide_

_For loyalty and kindness both_

_We smile at days gone by_

Everyone sits down as they enjoy the Christmas Song. Cheese soon begins to smile and hugs Sun. He also remembers the time he has with Cream and the others including with Sun and her friends. Unknown to everyone, the Green Chaos Emerald begins to glow a little as Applejack continues to strum her guitar.

**Applejack:**

_Our paths will cross again one day_

_In time to reunite_

_For family is always near_

_Even when the seas are wide_

**Applejack and Apple Bloom:**

_So take your cup and raise it high_

_Just as surely I'll do mine_

_And make a toast for family_

_And the tales of days gone by_

Soon, everyone begins to join in with the song.

**All:**

_For family not here, my dears_

_Havin' journeyed far and wide_

_For loyalty and kindness both_

_Take joy at days gone by_

_For loyalty and kindness both_

_We smile at days gone by_

Everyone in the room clap and cheer happily to hear the song and happy to sing along with it. Suddenly, the Green Chaos Emerald begins to glow bright and shine a green aura. Everyone quickly turn to see the Emerald is floating in the room as it glows and shines a blinding green light.

Fluttershy asks, "Wha-what's happening?"

"I don't know!" Twilight answers.

The Chaos Emerald continues to glow that is bright enough to surround the room. Suddenly, a stream of light fires from the Green Chaos Emerald and lands on the ground. Everyone gasps in shock. Twilight grabs Cheese and shield him from the strange light. Sun squints her eyes to see a strange figure appearing. Soon enough the light dies down and the gang are able to see again.

The gang then notice that they're not the only ones in the room anymore. They see someone else.

Adagio asks, "What in the world is that?"

"It really… really…" Falling Star says, shocked.

Then happily says, "Cute!"

Everyone sees a small rabbit inside the room. The rabbit is standing on two and is wearing clothes. The rabbit is about two feet tall. Its fur is princeton orange, cream, and white, and has a peach color muzzle, and cinnamon brown eyes that are half way open. It wears white gloves with gold cufflinks, vermilion dress with a white collar and cobalt duel-flap tie, white socks and vermilion and yellow shoes. Judging by the appearance, the rabbit is a girl.

"What in the hay is that?" Applejack asks.

"It looks like a bunny," Fluttershy says.

"Awww! It's so cute," Pinkie says, squeezing her cheeks.

The little bunny's eyes are half way open as she looks around. She stumbles as she moves her feet a little on the ground. The next moment, she closes her eyes and begins to fall forward. Rarity quickly runs to the bunny and catches her.

"Poor darling, she might be exhausted," Rarity says.

Sun walks to Rarity holding the bunny and looks at her.

"I think I've seen this bunny before," Sun says.

She places her hand on the bunny's forehead and uses her magic to see her memories. She activates her magic and is able to catch a glimpse of the bunny's memories.

She sees the little bunny with Cheese the Chao. Two will play together all the time. They make flower crowns, make cookies, and have a lot of adventures. They have dinner with a rabbit who is older than them, and the two sleep in a bed together. She soon see them with the pink hedgehog and blue hedgehog, red echidna, and the yellow fox. They have adventures and battles together. Sun also see how they all have been sucked into the emeralds and sent to her home world.

Sun finishes using her magic and surprisingly says, "It's… it's Cream the Rabbit… she's Cheese' friend."

The girls becomes surprised to hear Sun's statement. Cheese turns his head to see the rabbit known as Cream in Rarity's arms. Cheese is shocked to see Cream, but then begins to smile as tears shed from his eyes. He then leaves Fluttershy and flies to Cream in Rarity's arm. Then he gives her a hug.

He says in tears, "Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao."

The girls and boys smile, and some of the girls begin to shed tears. Rainbow tries not to cry and act sappy, but can't be helped.

Fluttershy says, "I think Cheese is glad to see Cream again."

"Yes. Now Cream and Cheese are reunited again. This ends up coming a wonderful Christmas." Sun says.

Everyone nods their heads in reply as they watch Cheese hugging the sleeping Cream with glee. Cheese is very happy to see his best friend again, and doesn't want to leave her again.

**Days Gone By: My Little Pony: It's a Pony Kind of Christmas**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Bunny Healing Session

Three days later, Cream is laying in bed and is still asleep. Cheese is sleeping next to her. Sun walks into the door to bring a small bowl of water with a small towel. Sun then slightly dips the small towel into the water and rings it out a little. Then uses it to wipes Cream's head. Then does the same with Cheese. After that, she places the towel on the desk and tucks them in.

Downstairs, The rest of the main twelve are continuing the discussion in the basement where the Master Emerald is. They have a large circular table and twelve chairs. On the table are bowls of chips, berries, a plate of sandwiches, glasses and a large picture of apple juice.

"Alright, so you all know why we came here, right?" Twilight questions.

"It's because of what happened a few days ago, when Cream suddenly came out of the Green Chaos Emerald," Aria says.

"Exactly. Something must have happened that allowed Cream to be set free," Twilight says.

"And for some reason, I don't think Equestrian Magic has anything to do with it," Adagio says.

"Exactly. On that note, we know that five of the Master Emerald shards and the Dark Chaos Emerald are still out there," Twilight adds.

Fluttershy shyly suggests, "Uh, shouldn't we wait until Sun comes back."

"Sun is checking on Cream and Cheese. The poor dear is still rather weak. She's been sleeping for three days," Rarity says.

"I agree. Sun said to discuss this and she'll come back to tell us how Cream is doing," Adagio says.

Soon, they hear footsteps and turn their heads to see Sun walking down stairs.

"Hey Sun, how is the cute little bunny?" Pinkie asks.

"She's doing fine, but is still asleep and Cheese is taking a nap," Sun says.

"I'll bet, Cheese is very happy to see Cream after so long. He deserves to get some rest," Rainbow says.

"So how is the meeting?" Sun asks.

"We're trying to discuss the whereabouts of the Shards and the Emerald," Twilight says.

"You're right. We still weren't able to find any of them. I wonder where could they be," Sun says.

"Yeah. We were able to find the Chaos Emeralds. Of course, a certain annoying jealous girl seems to find them and try to use their powers against us, mainly Sun," Rainbow says.

Sun sighs, "Glittering Sparkle. I wish she would stop letting her jealousy get the better of her. I don't know who's better and who's more popular."

"Well you are popular. You're smart, athletic, talented, sweet, kind, hard working… shall I go on?" Pinkie replies.

"Uh no. I think we get the idea," Sun says.

"I don't get why that girl won't just give up and put a sock in it," Aria says.

"She is too caught up in her own little fantasy to see that no one seems to care," Adagio says.

Fluttershy says, "I'm sure once we try to reason with her, Sparkle might be a little more calmer."

"I hope so," Sun says.

Rarity says, "Still, how are we going to find the Chaos Emerald and the other five shards? They can be anywhere."

"I know. I just hope the Dark Chaos Emerald isn't in the wrong hands. I remember seeing it from Sonic and the others memories and I can sense how powerful and evil it is. I never sensed anything with that much negative energy," Sun says.

"I'm sure we will, Sun. We just need to keep trying," Twilight says.

Sonata asks, "Think the little bunny is going to be alright?"

"We should go check on them. I like to see how she's doing," Sun says.

Sometime later, everyone gather in front of the room. Sun, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Wire Wolf are the only ones in the room watching the young bunny child and the chao. Sun dips the towel in the water and softly taps it Cream's forehead. Fluttershy then touches Cheese and rubs his head. Suddenly, Cream grunts and slowly begins to open her eyes.

Twilight notices, "Look. She's waking up."

Son any others turn their heads to see the little bunny is starting to wake up. The little bunny slowly opens her eyes and tilts her head a little to see the four strangers staring at her. The little bunny blinks her eyes with a confused expression on her face.

Cream asks, "Who who are you? Where am I?"

"You are in my room," Sun answers.

Twilight says, "You have been sleeping for three days."

"Three days?" Cream asks.

Cream sits up and looks around to find herself not in a familiar location Suddenly Cream comes to realize something important with her eyes shot open.

She started to panic, "Cheese?! Cheese, where are you?!"

Everyone looks at Cream with confused expressions. Then the little bunny soon collapsed back into bed and falls back to sleep. Everyone grows concern to see the bunny has fallen asleep again.

Rainbow asks, "Is she going to be okay?"

"The poor darling is still tired. Could it be from being trapped in the chaos emerald?" Rarity replies.

"I'm sure she will wake up soon," Fluttershy says.

"Still I wonder if she can tell us more about her home world and if she has any idea what happened to her friends," Aria says.

Adagio says, "I'm sure she will in due time."

Suddenly, Cream grunts and moves her head.

Fluttershy notices, "Look, she's waking up again."

Cream wakes up and sits on the bed. She turned her head to see the humans again who are looking at her with concern.

Fluttershy asks, "Are you alright? You were very exhausted. You were looking for Cheese?"

"Cheese? You know Cheese. Where is he?" Cream asks in a panic.

Twilight sits next to Cream and says, "Try to calm down. You're still tired from your uh, troubling event."

Cream sadly sighs and closes her eyes in sadness.

Sun then says, "Cheese is your special Chao Friend isn't he? I remember seeing you along with the little guy in your memories and how close you both are like siblings. He was the first thing on your mind when you first wake up."

"And here he is," Fluttershy says picking up Cheese from the other side of the bed.

She then walks over to where the others are and shows the little bunny Cheese. Cream's eyes begin to sparkle in relief.

Cream happily says, "Cheese. You're okay. I missed you."

"And he missed you too," Sun says.

"Um thank you," Cream says.

Suddenly, Cream notices her stomach growling.

Fluttershy giggles, "I guess you must be hungry."

Pinkie brings over a tray full of food. She then places it on the bed.

"Here you go. I'll bet you're hungry. I got peanut butter and apple jam sandwiches, potato chips, berries, apples, bananas, cupcakes, and other kinds of food for you to eat," Pinkie says.

"Uh, thank you," Cream shyly says.

Applejack laughs, "Pinkie, I don't think the little bunny is able to eat all that."

"She could if she's really hungry," Pinkie says, and giggles.

Sometime later, the girls, boys, Cream and Cheese are eating some snacks.

"So Cream, how are you feeling?" Sun asks.

"I feel much better. And I'm glad to be with Cheese again. Thank you for taking good care of him," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

"You're welcome. Cheese has been a well behaved Chao and a very helpful one at that," Twilight says.

"So um, you're saying that me and my friends have been trapped in the Chaos Emeralds and Cheese was in a flower bud?" Cream asks.

"That's right. We were able to find all the Chaos Emerald, and somehow manage to get you out and free Cheese from the flower bud, However, we can't find five of the twelve Master Emerald Shards," Sun says.

"And this Dark Chaos Emerald this Dr. Eggman created," Rainbow says.

"Oh no. With all of us gone, Dr. Eggman might be able to take over Mobius," Cream says, panicking.

"Who is this Dr. Eggman anyway?" Sombra asks.

"Dr. Eggman is a mean scientist who is trying to take over Mobius with his machines. He's also a big meanie," Cream says.

"From what I saw, Dr. Eggman isn't a very nice person," Sun says.

"Yes. He makes big and nasty machines to attack us, and he someones uses sweet poor innocent animals to power up his machines," Cream says.

Fluttershy gasps, "Use innocent animals in his machines, that… that is so mean. He is a really bad man."

"And he's been using machines to take over your home planet. This doesn't sound very good," Wire Wolf says.

"This is very bad. It means that with Sonic and the others gone, Dr. Eggman can use that to his advantage and take over Mobius," Sun says.

"And it's even worse that the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emeralds are here while having Cream's trapped in them," Aria says.

"The Chaos Emeralds have incredible powers so it might be good that Eggman isn't able to use them. However, if we don't find a way to get Sonic and the others out of the emeralds and send them back home," Falling Star says.

Sonata gasps, "Mobius will be doomed!"

"I'm sure we'll figure out how to get Cream and Cheese and her friends home, after we get them out of emeralds," Sun says.

"But how?" Cream asks.

"We'll find a way somehow. I feel that there are still mysteries for us to solve," Sun says.

Pinkie cheers, "Yay mysteries!"

"And we got a cute little bunnie rabbit to take care of," Rarity adds.

Sun then tells Cream, "Don't worry Cream, we'll make you and Cream feel right at him and we'll help you save your friends."

"Thank you all so much. That really made me feel better," Cream says.

"Yeah. Nothing makes us better than to see a cute little bunny like you smile," Pinkie says.

Then gives Cream and Cheese a hug. Soon the girls and Chao begin to giggle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Friends from Different Worlds Hand in Hand

In Canterlot City, snowflakes are falling from the sky and people are walking on the sidewalk to stores, the mall, and the park. In Sugarcube Corner, Sun and all her friends, including Cream and Cheese are having hot chocolate and some snacks. Cream and Cheese are having some cupcakes.

Cream happily says, "The cupcakes taste delicious."

"Glad you like it. Sugarcube Corner is the best cafe in Canterlot High," Rainbow says.

"I say the whole world," Sonata says.

"Yeah. It has really good food and drinks. Even Sweet Apple Acres Apple Cider is sold here," Pinkie happily says.

"Really? Are they good?" Cream asks.

"They're the best," Pinkie cheers.

Cream asks, "What Canterlot City is like?"

"Canterlot City is a great place. It has a lot of stores, food places, and a large mall that has a theater in there," Pinkie happily says.

"Wow! That sounds amazing," Cream says.

"And of course, we've been running into magical situations," Rarity says.

"Magic?" Cream says, confused.

Twilight giggles, "Where will we start? There are a lot of magic coming to this world and some of them cause trouble."

"Like when?" Cream asks.

"Well, there was an incident in our school's fall formal, the Battle of the Bands, the Friendship Games, When we first meet Falling Star, our trip to Camp Everfree, the movie theater, the incident with the memory stone, Equestria Land, the Cruise ship, during Halloween and Christmas, and a lot more I can't think up," Pinkie explains.

Cream and Cheese blink their eyes with confused expressions on their faces.

"Yeah. we've dealt with a lot of magical situations and still manage to have some fun," Rainbow says.

"Wow! So you're all are like superheroes," Cream happily says.

"You could say that," Sun says.

Then Cream asks, "If you don't mind me asking, how were you able to find the Chaos Emeralds and pieces of the Master Emerald."

"It took us a while, but it was worth it to find all the emerald and most of the Master Emerald.

"The only problem that we have is Glittering Sparkle. She somehow able to find the Chaos Emeralds and try to use them against us, especially at Sun," Rainbow says, annoyed.

"Why would she do that? Knuckles told me that it's not good to use the Chaos Emerald that have been intact with those with negative feelings," Cream says.

"Well, then it's a good thing we're able to get them away from her. Glittering Sparkle has been trying to use them to get rid of Sun," Applejack says.

"Why?" Cream asks.

"Because Sun a better person than she can ever be. She's deeply jealous of her and will do anything to make herself popular by trying to hurt Sun, but we never let that happen," Falling Star says.

"That doesn't sound very nice," Cream says.

"No kidding," Aria says, rolling her eyes.

"That girl has been getting on our nerves every time she shows her face to our group," Adagio says.

Suddenly a familiar voice says, "Well well, if it isn't miss goody goody and her entourage."

The gang turns their heads to see Glittering Sparkle wearing a winter coat and boots and walking toward them.

Aria mutters, "Speak of the annoying Sparkle."

"So what is the goody goody and her friends are doing today?" Sparkles asks.

Glittering Sparkle then notices Cream and Cheese who are close to Sun.

"And who are those strange creatures?" Sparkle asks, sternly.

Sun places her hands on Cream's shoulder and has her lean close. Fluttershy also help Sun with protecting Cream and Cheese.

Rainbow sternly says, "Like we should tell you anything Sparkle."

"It was just a question. Are those two her pets or something?" Sparkle asks.

Sun calmly says, "They are not pets. They happen to be my friends. Cream and Cheese. I do like it if you don't think of them as pets."

"Hmph. Why do you care? Those odd beings aliens or something. Why would you care for beings her are completely different from you," Glittering Sparkle remarks.

Sun doesn't like Glittering Sparkle's attitude.

Then Sun says, "Just because they're different doesn't mean I can treat them like how I treat my friends. Even beings from other worlds deserves some respect even if they are different. The truth is I'm more different that you or anyone can imagine, yet the girls are able to accept me the way I am. If you treat those with kindness and respect, then you earn it in return."

"Yeah Right. What are you some kind of princess. You may be a model student, but I doubt you'll be good enough to be the ruler of the school, or even a princess for that matter," Sparkle says.

Sun doesn't say anything, but gives Glittering Sparkle a stern glare.

Just then, Cream angrily says, "You have no right to speak to Sun like that."

Sun and the others turn to see Cream and Cheese standing in between Sun and Glittering Sparkle.

"Oh, so the little rabbit can speak," Sparkles remarks.

"Go away Sparkle, you have no right to speak to Sun like that," Cream says.

"Chao Chao Chao," Cheese angrily says.

"Hmph, "Fine, I'll go," Glittering Sparkle says.

Glittering Sparkle then leaves the building.

"Hmph. Who does those two thinking, talking to me like that," Sparkle angrily says.

She then smiles sinister and brings out the Dark Chaos Emerald, "Very soon, I will be the number one girl in Canterlot City."

In Sugarcube Corner, Sun and the others are glad to see Glittering Sparkle is gone, but are still a little concern to see her.

"That girl is about to get a good punch in the face," Rainbow says, clutching her face.

"She is sooo full of herself than ever," Aria adds.

Sun turns to Cream, "Hey Cream, thanks for sticking up for me."

"You're welcome. After what you did for me, it's the least I can do. Plus, you're my friends," Cream says.

Sun smiles and says, "Thanks."

She then hugs Cream, "I'm glad to have a good friend like you."

"Me too. I know that my friends are going to like you and your friends," Cream says.

"Yes. Once get them out of the Chaos Emeralds and find a way to send you home," Sun says.

The two hug each other and giggle as Cheese land on Sun's head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New Year's Preparation

One day in the Carousel Boutique, the gang are going over plans for New Year's. They are starting with the outfit. The girls wear outfits that represent their colors. Of course, they also wear the clothes that have black, gold, and silver. The gang look at each other and the mirror as they wear their clothes. Rarity finishes putting the finishing touches on Cream and Cheese's clothes. Cream is wearing a bright orange dress with silver trims and a gold hair ribbon. Cheese is wearing a black boy tie with silver sparkles.

Rarity finishes and says, "There darling, you look adorable."

Cream and Cheese look at the mirror and amazed by their outfit.

"Wow! I really like it. Thank you Rarity," Cream happily says.

"Thank you darling. You both look amazing," Rarity says.

Sun says, adjusting her side ponytail, "It's a great idea to dress up for this New Year's Eve. I can't believe that we're hosting the party in Canterlot High."

"I know. I love to dress up, but I need to start with the decorating," Pinkie says.

She zooms into the fitting room and runs back out to be wearing her winter clothes. The others soon begin laughing.

Cream giggles, "Pinkie is very funny."

"I sure am, and I love the sweet smile on your cute little face," Pinkie happily says.

Wire Wolf says, "Well, we do need to get over the school gym and start with the decorating. The New Year's Eve Party is two days from now."

"Can I help you?" Cream asks.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Of course you can, the more the merrier," Applejack says.

After getting dressed in their normal clothes and winter clothes, everyone gathers at the school gym to see all the decoration in the New Year's Eve party in boxes, bags, and such.

"Wow! The gym is so big," Cream happily says.

"That's right Cream. And we're here to decorate all of this for New Year's Eve," Rainbow says.

"That sounds like a lot of work to me," Cream says.

"I'm sure that if we all work together, we'll have the place well decorated by New Year's Eve," Twilight says.

Sun says, "Then let's get started."

With that, the girls begin to decorate the gym for the New Year's Eve Party. Pinkie, Sonata, Cream, and Cheese blow the balloons. Twilight uses her magic to levitate the Crystal Ball on top of the ceiling. When it's on, it begins to slowly spin around. Rainbow and Sun uses their wings to fly and hang up some of the decorations. Applejack uses her strength to bring the tables and with Aria's help, arrange the tables for the food and drinks.

Pinkie blows the balloon and it grows and grows. Pinkie ends up losing the grip and it begins to fly in the air as it deflates, When it runs out of hair, the deflated balloon lands on Cheese's head. The girls and Cheese soon begin laughing.

Twilight, Sun, Rainbow, and Fluttershy with help from the animals, place the decorations on the ceiling and other areas of the gym, including the gym. Of course, some of the little bunnies begin to play with the decorations and beaded necklaces. Rarity then uses her magic to create a few glittering diamond decorations. Adagio then sings and create gold, silver, and black music notes and surrounds them across the room. Aria and Falling Star combine their ability to make glowing stars and uses them to hang them around as decorations. The boys also help by getting the decorations in high places and hard to reach ones.

With all of them working together, they are able to get it done as the sun goes down. After all the decorating, the group of friends can see the school gym is all decorated for the New Year's Eve Party. The gym is glittering with black, silver, and gold. Not to mention other colors of the rainbow. Sun and all her friends are looking at the decorations.

"Wow! It's beautiful," Cream says.

"Yes. It's perfect," Sun replies.

"I must admit, I have never seen a school gym looks so glittery and sparkly," Sonata says.

"And lovely," Adagio says.

"If this isn't a great New Year's Eve Party, I don't know what is," Falling Star says.

"I can't believe it took us all day to get this set up," Sombra says.

"Well. It could have taken us longer if it's just one of us. Well, except for Pinkie," Sun says.

Rainbow laughs, "Yeah. She might have the gym done in a couple of hours."

"How so?" Cream asks.

"Trust us Cream, you don't want to know. Pinkie is just being Pinkie," Aria says.

"Um, okay," Cream says, confused.

Fluttershy yawns, "I am getting kind of tired."

"Well, we've been here all day so it's starting to get dark outside," Sun says.

"You're right. We should get home and get some rest," Wire Wolf says.

Then turns to Sun, "Want me to take you, Cream, and Cheese home?"

"Are you sure?" Sun asks.

"I'm sure. It's not too far from the school," Wire Wolf says.

Sun smiles and nods her head.

Later in the night, Sun fits Cream into one of her pajama shirts and places her clothes and clothes in a neat pile. Sun also picks up Nina and they all walk to the bed. Cream crawls on the bed and gets under the covers. Cheese, Nina, and Sun do the same.

"Thank you for letting us stay at your house," Cream says.

"You're welcome Cream. I'm glad that you and Cheese are alright," Sun says.

Cream yawns and lays down on the bed, "Good night Sun."

"Good night Cream. Good night Cheese," Sun says.

Sun turns off the light and falls asleep. Soon, everyone falls asleep in the house.

As Sun sleeps, something begins to glow in the middle of Sun's chest that shows from her pajama shirt. Then the green emerald symbol appears on her forehead. Sun's eyes begin to slowly open halfway and begin to shine rainbow colors. Then she closes her eyes to continue sleeping. In the basement of Sun's home, the Master Emeralds and the seven Chaos Emeralds begin to glow as well.

Meanwhile, sleeping in a canopy bed, Glittering Sparkle is fast asleep as the Dark Chaos Emerald is on her desk. Soon, the Dark Chaos Emerald begins to glow frightening dark purple glow. As Glittering Sparkle sleeps, a purple diamond shape mark appears on her forehead. Glittering Sparkle's eyes slowly open half away and it begins to glow a dark purple color. Then she closes her eyes again and back to see.

Unknown to both girls, they end up making connections with the Emerald they have found.


End file.
